Love Letter
by grettama
Summary: Keputusan lima menit. Sebuah surat. Dan sebuah sepeda.


Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di sebelah sebuah sepeda berwarna biru yang diparkir di tempat parkir khusus sepeda di kampusnya. Di tangan pemuda pirang itu, tergenggam secarik kertas. Mata birunya menyorotkan tekad kuat.

"Yosh!" bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, seraya menyelipkan kertas yang sudah dilipatnya dengan rapi di sela-sela rem sepeda.

Sekarang, tinggal tunggu hasilnya.

* * *

><p>Nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kelas Bahasa Inggris pada semester satu. Naruto yang tadinya duduk di bagian belakang kelas, entah karena dorongan apa, langsung beranjak dan mendekati gadis itu yang duduk di depan.<p>

"Eh, di sini kosong?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Naruto lontarkan pada Sakura.

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Detik berikutnya setelah Naruto mendudukkan diri, mereka berdua terlibat dalam percakapan seru sepanjang perkuliahan, dan Naruto tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau ia tertarik pada Sakura.

Tapi hanya sampai di situ. Naruto dan Sakura berada di departemen yang berbeda di kampus, membuat mereka berdua hanya bisa bertemu di kelas Bahasa Inggris yang merupakan kelas lintas departemen. Itupun Naruto tidak pernah duduk di sebelah Sakura lagi. Sebagian besar murid di kelas Bahasa Inggris berasal dari departemen Sakura, jadi Sakura selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya, membuat Naruto merasa tidak seharusnya ia menganggu lingkaran eksklusif Sakura. Lagipula, ia baru pernah mengobrol dengan Sakura sekali. Meskipun obrolan mereka sangat _nyambung_ dan mereka memiliki banyak ketertarikan yang sama pada sesuatu, hubungan mereka berhenti sampai di situ. Jika bertemu di sekitar kampus, kadang Naruto menyapa duluan, kadang Sakura yang menyapa duluan, tapi lebih sering Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto walaupun Naruto selalu memperhatikan Sakura dari sudut matanya. Itulah yang membuat Naruto selalu menelan kembali kata-kata sapaannya bahkan sebelum dilontarkan.

Menurutnya, melihat Sakura dari jauh juga sudah cukup. Sampai pada hari itu ketika Naruto sedang duduk di depan ruang kantor departemennya, menunggu dosennya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, ia melihat Sakura, sedang bersama serombongan teman-temannya (ia selalu heran kenapa anak-anak dari departemen Sakura selalu berombongan kalau kemana-mana). Mereka tertawa-tawa karena sesuatu, kemudian Sakura mengambil sepeda biru yang diparkir di parkiran sepeda, persis di depan kantor departemen Naruto.

Sakura mengambil sepeda itu, kemudian menaikinya berputar-putar mengelilingi area parkir sambil dikejar temannya yang lain, sampai akhirnya salah satu temannya yang berambut pirang panjang berseru, "Hampir telat nih!"

Sakura tertawa lepas, membuat senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto yang masih memperhatikan, kemudian kembali memarkir sepedanya dan berlari mengejar teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Saat itulah satu pemikiran gila melintas di otak Naruto. Begitu Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia buru-buru mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya, menarik sebuah pena juga, dan langsung menuliskan sebuah surat. Surat sederhana yang intinya berisikan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sakura.

Naruto menulis dengan cepat, berharap semoga Sakura bisa membaca tulisan cakar ayamnya, dan begitu ia selesai, seperti kebiasaannya, ia membubuhkan coretan berupa dua garis sejajar di bagian bawah surat dan menambahkan '_from you're secret admirer'_. Naruto kembali membaca surat itu sekali lagi, menepuk jidatnya karena ia melakukan kesalahan penulisan. Merasa malu, ia mencoret kata '_you're'_ dan menggantinya dengan '_your'_, lalu menambahkan catatan kecil di bawah kata yang ia coret, 'maaf, aku gugup ketika menulis ini'. Dan dengan itu, ia melipat suratnya dengan hati-hati, dan melesat menuju sepeda biru Sakura yang terparkir tak jauh darinya.

* * *

><p>Sebut Naruto kuno atau apa, di era ini masih menulis surat cinta untuk gadis yang disukainya, tapi Naruto tak peduli. Ia tipe yang selalu mengikuti instingnya. Menulis surat itu memang keputusan lima menit, tapi ia puas karena sudah melakukannya.<p>

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Naruto merasa ringan dan bahagia, membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan reaksi Sakura ketika ia membaca surat darinya. Naruto memang tidak menyebutkan namanya dalam surat, dan ia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Belum saatnya Sakura tahu siapa pengirimnya. Nanti, kalau Naruto sudah siap, ia yang akan memberitahu Sakura secara langsung.

Sore itu, anak-anak departemen Naruto berkumpul di depan kantor departemennya. Beberapa minggu lagi, kampusnya mengadakan acara inaugurasi untuk para mahasiswa baru. Departemen Naruto akan menampilkan semacam tarian _medley_ dan sore itu mereka akan membuat dekorasi panggung yang akan mendukung penampilan mereka.

Naruto sedang menggambar pola besar di karton raksasa ketika Inuzuka Kiba memanggilnya. "Temani aku ambil kunci kantor ke pos satpam," ajak Kiba, "ada barang yang masih ketinggalan di kantor."

Naruto, merasa sangat bersemangat, langsung mengiyakan dengan cepat, dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berada di pos satpam. Kiba di dalam, mengurus perizinan peminjaman kunci sementara Naruto menunggu di luar pos sambil bersenandung pelan. Menurutnya, ini hari yang sangat indah.

"Hai, Naruto."

Panggilan itu membuat jantung Naruto serasa mau melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Naruto menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat Sakura di depannya, tersenyum. Gadis itu baru saja menyapa Naruto. Membuat Naruto serasa terbang ke awang-awang.

"Oh, hai, Sakura," balas Naruto, nyengir lebar, "Mau pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Aku harus mengejar bus terakhir hari ini kalau mau pulang ke rumah," jawabnya. "Aku duluan ya."

"Oke," Naruto menanggapi, "Hati-hati."

Mata biru Naruto masih mengamati Sakura yang berjalan cukup cepat menuju halte bus terdekat dari kampus mereka, dan di otaknya, terus terngiang kalimat, '_Ya ampun aku disapa Sakura ya ampun aku di sapa Sakura ya ampun aku di sapa Sakura ya ampun ya ampun ya ampun,'_ sampai pundaknya ditepuk Kiba yang mengajaknya kembali ke kantor departemen.

Naruto tak bisa berhenti nyengir ketika ia berjalan di sebelah Kiba untuk kembali ke kantor. Kiba yang merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya itu bertanya, "Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau cengar-cengir begitu?" dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Kiba. Ia membuka mulut, hendak menceritakan kejadian bahagia yang dialaminya barusan, tapi kemudian suatu hal yang baru saja disadarinya membuatnya serasa jatuh ke neraka jahanam.

Tadi Sakura bilang dia harus mengejar bus terakhir kalau mau pulang. Jadi, itu artinya Sakura pulang naik bus. Tapi, bukannya dia hari ini bawa sepeda ke kampus? Untuk apa dia naik bus segala? Jangan-jangan…

Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

'_Dewa Jashin! Itu sepeda siapa?!'_

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto langsung melesat ke parkiran sepeda, mengabaikan teriakan Kiba yang memanggil-manggilnya, seraya mengutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa melakukan tindakan sebodoh itu.

'_Harusnya tadi aku amati dulu itu benar sepeda Sakura atau bukan!'_ jerit Naruto kesal dalam hati, menjambaki rambut pirangnya. '_Semoga aku masih sempat mengambil suratnya!'_

Naruto mengerem larinya ketika ia sudah berjarak sekitar beberapa meter dari sepeda biru laknat tempat ia menggantungkan harapan palsu tadi siang. Napasnya sedikit terengah, dan sekali lagi, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Sepeda birunya masih terparkir seperti yang Naruto ingat tadi siang. Hanya saja, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut seperti pantat ayam saat ini tengah berdiri di samping sepeda itu. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah musuh bebuyutan Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke berdiri di situ, yang ia permasalahkan adalah, _Sasuke sedang membaca suratnya_.

Naruto buru-buru melesat lagi untuk bersembunyi di sudut gelap agar tidak ketahuan Sasuke. Suratnya salah sasaran. Naruto rasanya mau mati saja.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ini adalah pemuda emo yang berada di departemen yang sama dengan Sakura. Ia sering terlihat bersama rombongan Sakura walaupun biasanya ia berjalan paling belakang dan agak menjauhkan diri. Ia juga kebetulan berada di kelas Bahasa Inggris yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sakura.<p>

Namun, berbeda dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura yang membuat Naruto sering cengar-cengir sendiri, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke sama sekali jauh dari kata bahagia. Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah tidak begitu ingat lagi bagaimana detailnya, tapi yang jelas, ia bertemu Sasuke di kantin di hari pertama kuliah. Naruto tidak ingat apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi pokoknya, di awal pertemuan itu, mereka berdua sudah bertengkar hebat yang nyaris memporak-porandakan seluruh kantin, mengakibatkan bibir Naruto sobek dan memar-memar di bagian tubuhnya yang lain, dan besoknya, mereka berdua dipanggil dekan.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto benar-benar menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Ketika ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan pantat ayam itu pun, ia memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang berjarak paling jauh. Sasuke juga tampaknya sama sepertinya, tidak ingin terlibat masalah lagi, jadi ia memilih menghindar.

Naruto sendiri heran pada dirinya sendiri. Ia, bisa dibilang, adalah tipe orang yang cinta damai. Bahkan dengan Rock Lee dari departemen sebelah yang noraknya minta ampun dan menurut sebagian orang menyebalkan saja ia masih bisa berteman cukup akrab. Tapi dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kelihatan normal, tampan, pendiam dan digandrungi cewek-cewek, ia malah luar biasa sebal. Melihat pantat ayamnya dari jarak satu kilometer saja ia sudah sebalnya bukan main. Dan sekarang, karena insiden salah sasaran, rasa sebalnya pada Sasuke jadi meningkat pesat.

Beberapa minggu setelah insiden itu, Naruto masuk ke kelas Bahasa Inggris dengan tampang lesu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Sakura yang duduk di bagian belakang kelas dan sedang ribut dengan teman-temannya. Naruto langsung mendudukkan diri di pojok depan kelas dan meratapi nasibnya. Sejak insiden memalukan itu, ia jadi tidak berani menghadapi Sakura. Entah karena apa, kesalahan besar yang dilakukannya sudah mematikan _mood_-nya. Ia masih menyukai gadis itu, tapi tidak menggebu-gebu lagi seperti dulu. Melihat Sakura membuatnya makin depresi dan merutuki diri atas keteledorannya.

Harusnya waktu itu ia mengecek dulu sepeda biru itu sepeda milik siapa. Sakura dan Sasuke 'kan memang satu rombongan, bisa jadi hari itu Sakura iseng memakai sepeda Sasuke. Mengingat-ingat hal itu membuat Naruto stres dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

Suara derit kursi membuat Naruto mendongak, dan mata birunya langsung membulat begitu melihat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jauh-jauh sana," protes Naruto, menggeser kursinya menjauh seraya mengibaskan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya kejam. "Kalau tidak terpaksa, mana mau juga aku duduk di sini, Dobe?"

Urat di pelipis Naruto rasanya menegang begitu mendengar cara Sasuke memanggilnya. "Teme…," geram Naruto kesal. Ia langsung celingak-celinguk mengecek kondisi kelas, niatnya ingin mengalah dan pindah ke kursi kosong yang lain sebelum terjadi perang yang tidak diinginkan, tapi hatinya langsung mencelos begitu ia mendapati tak ada kursi kosong lain. Itu juga yang jadi alasan Sasuke terpaksa duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal, sudah hendak bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih untuk bolos saja kelas Bahasa Inggris hari ini daripada harus duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tapi _timing_-nya kurang pas. Belum sempat ia keluar kelas, dosennya sudah memasuki kelas. Naruto menghela napas jengkel dan menggabrukkan pantatnya lagi di kursi. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai ia bisa sesial ini?

"Oke," dosen memulai kuliahnya, "karena semester ini sudah hampir usai, aku ingin memberikan tugas kelompok pada kalian," ucapnya, menimbulkan protes di sana-sini, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan, "Tugasnya gampang saja. Adakan riset kecil mengenai kemampuan bahasa Inggris orang-orang di sekitar kalian. Tidak usah banyak-banyak sampelnya. Lima sampai sepuluh orang juga sudah cukup. Dan tulis juga hal-hal apa yang membuat sampel kalian kesulitan dalam belajar bahasa Inggris, dan sisi positif yang mereka dapat dari menguasai bahasa Inggris."

Naruto buru-buru mencatat semua itu dengan tulisan cakar ayamnya, dan ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke dari balik bahunya ketika ia menulis. Tapi bodoh amat. Tulisannya memang sudah jelek dari dulu, kalau Sasuke mau mengejeknya juga tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Yang penting dia sendiri bisa membacanya.

"Karena ini tugas kelompok, jadi kalian akan mengerjakan riset kecil ini dalam kelompok dua orang. Dan, selamat, orang yang duduk di sebelah kalian adalah pasangan kalian dalam mengerjakan tugas ini."

Ctak! Ujung pensil yang Naruto gunakan untuk mencatat patah, sementara ia hanya bisa membeku.

"Aku ingin hasil dari riset kalian dikumpulkan di mejaku sebagai pengganti ujian akhir bulan depan. Nah, sekarang kita masuk ke materi selanjutnya."

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau di sebelahnya, Sasuke juga sama membatunya dengan dirinya. Ia langsung berniat untuk pergi ke kuil besok pagi-pagi sekali. Ia harus buang sial.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua minggu. Sudah dua minggu Naruto menghindari Sasuke maupun Sakura habis-habisan. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia menghindari seluruh anak dari departemen Sakura karena mereka semua mengingatkannya pada kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya, dan juga mengingatkannya kalau ia harus partneran dengan Sasuke untuk tugas Bahasa Inggris.<p>

Sebenarnya, Naruto rasanya sudah mau pindah kuliah saja di kampus lain.

Namun hari, itu ia lengah. Naruto sedang makan sendirian di kantin kampus ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena begitu terdistraksi oleh _ramen_ yang sedang dilahapnya sampai tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan Sasuke. Padahal biasanya ia sudah tahu ada Sasuke bahkan sebelum memasuki ruangannya.

Mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan kalau makin kau benci sesuatu, kau justru makin cepat sadar tentang keberadaan hal yang kau benci. Seperti Kiba yang benci setengah mati pada kecoa, tapi justru selalu dia yang memergoki keberadaan kecoa lebih dulu.

Lupakan analogi itu, nyatanya, Naruto sudah kecolongan.

"Apa, _Teme_?" keluh Naruto, mendadak kehilangan nafsu makan pada _ramen_ favoritnya. _'Maafkan aku, _ramen_!'_

"Kau mau menghindariku sampai kapan? Garis mati tugasnya tinggal dua minggu lagi dan kita belum mengerjakan apapun," tembak Sasuke langsung.

Naruto menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Kita bagi tugas saja. Aku yang mengambil sampel, setelah selesai, aku berikan padamu sampelnya, lalu kau yang mengerjakan laporannya. Atau sebaliknya juga boleh."

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. "Bukan hanya kau yang tidak suka partnermu," ujarnya dingin. "Tapi mana bisa aku mengerjakan laporannya hanya berdasar laporanmu? Aku juga harus dengar sendiri hasil wawancaranya supaya apa yang aku tulis di laporan nanti relevan," tambahnya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak membantah, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia tak bisa berargumen lagi untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Jadi, besoknya, Naruto terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Sasuke untuk mulai bekerja layaknya partner pada umumnya. Mereka berkeliling berdua di sekitar kampus, mewawancarai orang-orang secara acak, dan di luar dugaan, kerjasama mereka berdua bagus juga. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto bagai melihat ke arah yang sama. Seperti sepaham mengenenai apa-apa saja yang akan mereka tanyakan dan mereka tulis di laporan nanti. Bahkan hal itu membuat baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama kaget.

"Oke, sudah sembilan orang. Kurasa cukup. Kan minimal lima?" ujar Naruto setelah selesai mewawancarai Nara Shikamaru yang jawabannya penuh dengan kata 'merepotkan'.

"Tanggung. Kurang satu," tanggap Sasuke. "Ah, itu ada Sakura. Kita tanya dia saja. Lumayan untuk bahan pertimbangan."

Naruto sebenarnya tidak keberatan mewawancarai sepuluh orang. Bahkan disuruh mewawancarai lima puluh orang dia mau-mau saja. Asal, orangnya bukan Sakura.

"Jangan!" seru Naruto. Nada panik terdengar dari suaranya tanpa ia sadari. "Eh, maksudku, Sakura juga di kelas Bahasa Inggris yang sama dengan kita. Jangan dia, yang lain saja."

"Bicara apa kau," ucap Sasuke heran, "Kita daritadi juga sudah mewawancarai anak di kelas yang sama dengan kita. Kenapa baru sekarang dipermasalahkan?"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penolakan yang luar biasa. Ia terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Er, pokoknya jangan Sakura! Sekarang kita ke kantin saja, mulai mengerjakan laporannya!"

Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung menarik pemuda itu menuju ke kantin, menjauhi Sakura yang sedang duduk bergerombol bersama teman-teman satu departemennya yang lain.

Sasuke masih diam saja tidak protes lebih lanjut ketika Naruto memaksanya duduk di salah satu bangku kantin yang kosong. Naruto sendiri terlihat sangat lega karena bisa kabur dari Sakura. Melihat gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya teringat akan kejadian paling memalukan seumur hidupnya. Ia tak akan tahan kalau sampai ia harus bicara dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menghindari Sakura juga?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Mata biru Naruto langsung terbelalak lebar. "Eh, anu… itu…."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Kukira dulunya kalian akrab. Wajahmu selalu berseri-seri kalau kau disapa dia."

Naruto gelagapan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, masa juga dia harus menceritakan insiden memalukannya pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Dia kan—eh, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu kalau dia menghindari Sakura _juga_? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Sasuke juga tahu bahwa dirinya menghindari Sasuke tempo hari lalu. Berarti, Sasuke tahu kalau yang ia hindari adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu, selain itu, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu seperti apa ekspresinya tiap ia disapa Sakura?

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" todong Naruto akhirnya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke arah Sasuke.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke malah diam alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian, ia berdehem dan mengeluarkan hasil wawancara mereka. "Sebaiknya kita mulai mengerjakan laporannya sekarang, _Dobe_," ucapnya, kelihatan jelas mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tidak gampang teralih, Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Jawab aku dulu, _Teme_."

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Kemudian ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya. Naruto tadinya bertanya-tanya kertas apa itu, sampai kemudian otaknya merasakan rasa familiar yang begitu sangat ketika ia melihat kertas yang dipegang Sasuke. Kertas itu kan…

"Kau menghindari Sakura gara-gara surat ini, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah surat yang niatnya ingin Naruto sampaikan ke Sakura tapi malah berakhir di Sasuke karena Naruto salah sepeda.

"K-kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" gagap Naruto, memucat.

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Kau tahu surat ini ada di aku?"

Naruto hanya bisa megap-megap karena ia terlampai _shock_ untuk bisa menjawab, tapi kemudian Sasuke memberinya satu tepukan pelan di bahunya yang membuatnya sadar. "Eh, itu," tampaknya tak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto selain menceritakan sumber rasa malunya selama beberapa bulan terakhir, "Aku melihatmu waktu membacanya. Kau benar, surat itu sebenarnya untuk Sakura. Waktu itu Sakura memakai sepedamu, dan aku langsung berasumsi kalau itu sepeda Sakura. Jadi, aku menyelipkan suratnya di sepeda itu. Tapi ternyata itu malah sepedamu. Waktu aku mau mengambil lagi suratnya, kau sudah membacanya."

Naruto rasanya langsung ingin terjun dari atap gedung rektorat saat ini juga. Ia pikir Sasuke akan menertawainya habis-habisan, tapi ternyata pemuda itu hanya diam dan memandang surat yang masih dipegangnya.

"Aku sudah menduga sejak awal kalau surat ini untuk Sakura," ujar Sasuke akhirnya setelah diam cukup lama. "Aku langsung mengenali tulisanmu. Jadi idiot juga ada batasnya. Makanya cari tahu dulu itu sepeda siapa."

Naruto sudah hendak menyemprot Sasuke karena mengatainya idiot, tapi kemudian nalarnya kembali. "Kau…," ucapnya perlahan, "mengenali tulisanku?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

Kali ini, Naruto memandang Sasuke, terperangah. "Tunggu," ujarnya, "Kau tahu aku menghindarimu dan Sakura. Kau juga tahu perubahan ekspresiku tiap disapa Sakura. Dan ternyata, kau juga bisa mengenali tulisanku dengan mudah. Kau tidak—"

"Bisa dibilang secamam _stalker_, ya," potong Sasuke. "Kau terlalu sibuk mengamati Sakura sampai kau tidak sadar ada orang lain yang mengamatimu."

Naruto rasanya seperti baru saja dihantam badai. "Kau… menguntitku?" serunya, tanpa sadar suaranya naik setengah oktaf.

Sasuke menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya sore itu. "Aku masih menyimpan surat ini karena aku pikir aku akan membuat surat ini benar-benar ditujukan untukku suatu saat nanti."

Kata-kata Sasuke itu sontak membuat wajah Naruto memanas. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu secara kasual!"

"Baru begitu saja mukamu sudah merah, _Dobe_. Bagaimana kalau aku melaksanakan niatku untuk benar-benar menciummu barusan?" cemooh Sasuke seraya mendengus geli.

Naruto melotot marah ke arah Sasuke, tapi rona merah di pipinya sama sekali membuatnya jauh dari kesan galak. "Coba saja kalau berani!" tantang Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya, tapi kemudian ia benar-benar mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto tanpa peringatan apapun, membuat Naruto membelalak makin lebar karena ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Detik itu juga, Naruto tahu. Ia sudah kalah. Surat salah sasaran sialan.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Bagian sebelum kemunculan Sasuke based on true story :p Dan asalnya dari 2-3 tahun yang lalu, tapi rasanya masih segar di ingatan saya seperti baru kemarin sore :) Saya nggak nyangka akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa embel-embel brokoro. Hahaha. Cukup saya saja, Sasuke dan Naruto mah dapetnya yang bahagia-bahagia aja XD *malah curcol*

Maaf kalau tidak manis. Maaf kalau gaje. Maaf kalau banyak salah macam typo dll di sini. Tapi bagi saya, bisa menyelesaikan ini saja sudah berarti banyak.

_Always keep the faith._


End file.
